


Once Upon a Scandal

by captain_smthg



Series: Your Daily Dose of MariChat [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I wrote this instead of doing my laundry, I'll try making this fluff, I'm better at angsty, Marichat, because there's not enough marichat out there, been busy lately and now I've got block for my other works, don't expect I can really do that though, so I'm making one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_smthg/pseuds/captain_smthg
Summary: A mistake that lead to......another mistake?Good job, Chat Noir.Or,Chat Noir's manual on how not to fix your problem.





	Once Upon a Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> After being away for soooooo long, I lost track of my other works and... while I try to get my bearings, I think I'll try to write more one-shots.

He can't see what's the problem, really.

As far as Chat Noir is concerned, this issue has never _bugged_ his Lady before (nice pun there, Agreste). In fact, for so long in his partnership with Ladybug, not once Ladybug has shown interest, let alone care on this particular issue. So why, just why now, of all times, that this issue would bother Ladybug so much to the point that it affects their job in saving Paris.

Currently, the feline hero is trying to coax Ladybug in taking his hand to be able to reach the top of the Eiffel Tower faster because her wrists are binded by vines from the akuma Jungle Man, therefore rendering her useless to her yo-yo (Just why in the motherf*cking world all akumas felt the need to climb the Eiffel Tower?). However, Ladybug vehemently refused saying she had enough of the media misinterpreting every single interaction between them to "romance".

It's really starting to annoy him, really. Is that really much more important to her than finishing the battle and purifying the akuma? Apparently, the answer is yes.

Any other time, Chat Noir would take the opportunity to tease Ladybug more and crack more puns just for the hell of it. But now? He can't. Not if it affects their dynamic like this.

Well, it all started since last month when Chat Noir, as per usual, taken a hit for Ladybug in one of their battles. The akuma is not that destructive, physically-wise. The power of the akuma is to shoot you any ray and it would make you spill your most embarrassing secret. One of the civilians, after being hit, said something about sleeping with her boss. another confessed that he once pooped on his shorts during a class. And Chat Noir?

Chat Noir said, "I love her. I love her from her blue-bell eyes to her twin bouncing pigtails. Her figure (which leaves next to nothing in imagination, he almost said) and her smell and her determination amd bravery and those silly freckles. I love her."

After that, the akuma laughed and mocked Chat Noir which he shrugged off . They finished the battle and did the fist bump victory ritual they always did everytime.

Until the media made big of a deal about that confession.

At first, Ladybug acted normal and brushed the confession like it was nothing. Then she suddenly start being irritated and here he is.

How it had come to this?

After a while, he managed to coaxed Ladybug and together, they fought the akuma. Ladybug purified it and they descend the Tower along with the akumatized victim. A swam of reporters surrounded them and started to fire rapid questions to the two of them and to the man who got akumatized. A feeling of dread washed over Chat Noir and he feared that one question would set his Lady off. Ladybug seems to be that irritable this days.

Then, his worst fears at the moment happened.

"So Ladybug, we have captured via our drones that you held Chat Noir's hands back there a few moments ago, does that mean you are an item now?"

One reporter asked and suddenly, the questions turned from the recent battle to the Paris's heroes love lives. Chat Noir groaned internally and Ladybug seemed to have lost the ability to speak, instead remaining to stand still, red-faced, probably from anger.

Will they ever stop?

Until Chat Noir's eyes landed on Alya and a stroke of in-the-moment idea struck him. Call him an idiot for not thinking it through but man, he's just so desperate to finally put a stop to this.

Chat Noir cleared his throat and speak up, very loudly. "Excuse me, I feel like each and one of you won't stop until I myself give a comment about this matter and answer your questions myself. My girlfriend and I, " a loud gasp from everyone, "discussed about things and we decided to break my silence on this matter."

He felt every eyes on him now, including Ladybug's. He badly wanted to ask her if he's doing the right decision but can't because all of the cameras.

_It's now or never, Agreste._

"The thing is, it's not Ladybug. You see, there's this girl that I really, really like on my school. She's amazing and incredible and I'm friends with her. The problem here is she's not aware of it, before." Then, Chat Noir laughed as if it embarrass him to say it then cleared his throat once again, "But after just saying out loud for all Paris to hear, I decided it's about time I confess."

"And did she say she liked you back?" One reporter asked and Chat Noir nodded enthusiastically.

However, one reporter was not to be fooled and narrowed her eyes at him. "Then how do you explain, "Bluebell eyes" and "Twin pigtails" as you described the mystery girl, when clearly, it's Ladybug you're describing?"

Loud murmurs went around the media people and again, Chat Noir laughed and winked at the reporter. "It's not only Ladybug that wears her hair in pigtails and posses bluebell eyes in Paris, you know."

But the reporter won't back down so she went on again. "How can we be so sure you're not only describing Ladybug as a civilian to fool us?"

Chat Noir paused and the media awaited his answer. The reporter smiled triumphantly but Ladybug cut in.

"We don't know each other as civilians. Okay, that's enough for now. Bug out." Ladybug said before zipping away using her yo-yo. Chat Noir  
followed and sighed deeply. Hopefully, that would work in his favor.

•••

Marinette found herself in the middle of the crossfire between Chat Noir and the akuma and SHE CAN'T TRANSFORM AS LADYBUG.

This akuma, unlike the last one, is terrifyingly destructive. After a chef had been reprimanded by his boss because of letting the caramel on the croquembouche to be overcooked, the employer had repeated said that the man does not know anything but letting every dish assigned to him to get overcooked. Thus, the man had turn into an akuma trying to cook everything in Paris and putting fires to everything.

A flame had been sent on her way and Marinette had tripped on the road because of her clumsiness. She had believed with all of her heart that it's the end for her until Chat Noir came swooping in and carry her bridal style away from the flames of the akuma.

"Purr-incess. You're blazing hot already, no need to let yourself to be engulfed in flames." Chat Noir said and peered down at her and Marinette just rolled her eyes at the ridiculous alley cat that saved her once again.

"I don't know, Chat. I'm fire-tty sure that I need more im-pyro-vement." Marinette responded cheekily, cringing internally at the pun she made.

The black cat smiled at his classmate and chuckled gleefully at her. "That's f-lame, princess. Even for my standards."

"What? I'll let you know that my puns are the best. Lemme ash-you a question though." Marinette continued, slapping herself internally for using another pun.

"What is it, princess?" Chat Noir asked while continuing to dodge the attacks from the akuma.

"When are you gonna put me down?" Marinette asked cheekily and Chat Noir bashfully put her down on solid ground once he found a place that he found to be an adequate hiding place.

Chat Noir smiled at her and twirled with his baton, preparing to get away. But just before he jumped, he turned and look at her in the eyes seriously.

"I think it's gonna be more burn-ificial for both of us if you stay here temporarily, princess. Less worrying for me." He said then winked.

Marinette rolled her eyes and put one hand on her hip. "Not gonna give up with the puns, fire-n't you?"

Chat Noir offered her one crooked smile and said, "Never, fire-incess"

And with that, he went back to the fight and Marinette slipped by another alley to transform, never knowing a civilian had recorded the interaction.

•••

Adrien walked by the classroom as usual and sit beside Nino, who's currently devoting all his attention at Alya and her cellphone. His classmates seemed to do the same, paying attention at their phones or whispering conspiratorially at each other. He didn't pay them any mind, though. His attention is focused elsewhere: at his night before with Ladybug.

"It explains a lot, though." He heard Alix said, who now stood beside Kim and Rose, facing Alya.

Kim nodded his head agreement. "Yeah. Why she will always stand up whenever Chloe insults Chat Noir."

At hearing his alter-egos name, Adrien perked up and focused on the conversation of the group. "Hey, what's up with Chat Noir?"

Nino looked at him like Adrien just cussed out loud and shook his head at him. "Dude, haven't you heard? Marinette is Chat Noir's girlfriend!"

Adrien blanched. "W-w-what!?"

"Marinette is Chat Noir's girlfriend. It's all over the news! I can't believe you didn't know already, but then knowing your father it shouldn't be really a surprise." Nino said, whispering the last part only for Adrien to hear.

Rose heard Nino and took one look at Adrien's face to see her classmate still clueless so she decided to fill him up. "Did you know about Chat Noir's interview a few weeks ago declaring he has a civilian girlfriend?"

Adrien nodded.

"And how he said, during the akuma Facade, the one who makes people admit their embarrassing secrets, he said he's in love with a girl with bluebell eyes and twin pigtails?" Rose asked again, measuring up how much Adrien knows about the subject.

Kim chimed in, helping Rose explain the news to Adrien. "Well, our Marinette fits the description, you know! And what's more, a video has been posted at the Ladyblog yesterday which contains Marinette and Chat Noir flirting around each other!"

Adrien paled. Now it's starting to click to him.

_Oh, no..._

"Yeah. So somebody made the connection to Marinette after seeing the video!" Rose exclaimed, seemingly excited about Marinette having a secret affair with the Paris's feline hero.

Deep inside, all of the alarms in Adrien's head are blaring off and his mind is screaming for him to do something. He unknowingly put Marinette in danger and Adrien is forcing every cell in his brain to right this somehow. He searched his mind for every solution he could find but came up with nothing.

"Yeah. He even calls her _princess_ " Alix added, unaware that Adrien is going on a mental breakdown at realizing his mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Anddd..... there it is! Hope you like it?


End file.
